Spooked Wiggles/Gallery
Gallery Opening & Song: Quack Quack (Live) TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening1.jpg|Wags File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening2.jpg|Wags, Anthony, and Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening3.png|Murray, Henry, Captain, and Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening4.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening5.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening6.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sFriend57.jpg Anthony'sFriend58.jpg Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|The Wiggles and Morty FunnyGreg35.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening9.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening10.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening11.JPG|Anthony File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening12.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening13.JPG|Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening14.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening15.JPG|Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening16.jpg|Greg Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening18.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening19.JPG|Captain Feathersword File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening20.jpg|An unused title File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening21.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening22.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryJugglingBalls.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening23.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg LillyPop-UpStarTransition.png QuackQuack(1997Live)2.png|Greg introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack(1997Live)3.png QuackQuacklivetitlecard1.jpg File:QuackQuacklivetitlecard2.png|Title card QuackQuack(1997Live)6.png|Anthony, Captain, and Greg QuackQuack(1997Live)7.png QuackQuack(1997Live)8.png QuackQuack(1997Live)9.png QuackQuack(1997Live)10.png QuackQuack(1997Live)11.png QuackQuack(1997Live)12.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain QuackQuack(1997Live)13.jpg|Anthony and Captain QuackQuack(1997Live)14.png QuackQuack(1997Live)15.png QuackQuack(1997Live)16.png QuackQuack(1997Live)17.png QuackQuack(1997Live)18.png QuackQuack(1997Live)19.jpg QuackQuack(1997Live)20.png QuackQuack(1997Live)21.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuack(1997Live)22.png QuackQuack(1997Live)23.png QuackQuack(1997Live)24.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray QuackQuack(1997Live)25.png QuackQuack(1997Live)26.png QuackQuack(1997Live)27.png QuackQuack(1997Live)28.png QuackQuack(1997Live)29.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack(1997Live)30.png QuackQuack(1997Live)31.png QuackQuack(1997Live)32.png QuackQuack(1997Live)33.png QuackQuack(1997Live)34.png QuackQuack(1997Live)35.png QuackQuack(1997Live)36.png QuackQuack(1997Live)37.png QuackQuack(1997Live)38.png QuackQuack(1997Live)39.png QuackQuack(1997Live)40.png|The Wiggles, Captain, Father Duck, and the five little ducks Kaz the Cat Segment: The Flying Saucer File:FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg File:SpookedWiggles(KaztheCat)1.png|Kaz tells a story of the flying saucer File:SpookedWiggles(KaztheCat)2.png|Max, Kaz and Benjamin Untitled Kindergarten Segment: Building Blocks File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)1.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)2.jpg File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)3.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)4.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)5.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)6.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)7.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)8.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)9.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)10.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)11.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)12.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)13.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)14.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)15.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)16.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)17.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)18.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)19.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)20.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)21.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)22.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)23.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)24.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)25.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)26.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)27.png File:SpookedWiggles(UntitledKindergartenSegment)28.png Wigglehouse Segment: Spooked Wiggles File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg File:SpookedWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles watching TV File:SpookedWiggles2.jpg File:SpookedWiggles3.jpg File:SpookedWiggles4.jpg File:SpookedWiggles5.jpg|Door sleeping SpookedWiggles6.jpg CaptainandDorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WigglehouseDoorinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Door waking up SpookedWiggles9.jpg SpookedWiggles10.jpg SpookedWiggles11.jpg SpookedWiggles12.jpg SpookedWiggles13.jpg SpookedWiggles14.jpg SpookedWiggles15.jpg DorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy SpookedWiggles16.jpg SpookedWiggles17.jpg SpookedWiggles18.jpg SpookedWiggles19.jpg AnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Anthony SpookedWiggles21.jpg|Captain SpookedWiggles22.jpg|Dorothy SpookedWiggles23.jpg|"AHH!" SpookedWiggles24.jpg|Remote SpookedWiggles25.jpg|Anthony sits on the remote SpookedWiggles26.jpg|''That's right. I am a monster.'' File:GreginSpookedWiggles.jpg|''"This is silly."'' File:SpookedWiggles28.jpg|Greg turns off the TV File:SpookedWiggles29.jpg File:SpookedWiggles30.jpg File:SpookedWiggles31.jpg File:SpookedWiggles32.jpg|''"What was that?"'' File:SpookedWiggles33.jpg|''"What was what?"'' File:SpookedWiggles34.jpg|Sunflower File:SpookedWiggles35.jpg File:SpookedWiggles36.jpg|''"That."'' File:SpookedWiggles37.jpg File:SpookedWiggles38.jpg File:SpookedWiggles39.jpg File:SpookedWiggles40.jpg File:SpookedWiggles41.jpg File:SpookedWiggles42.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles following Anthony SpookedWiggles43.jpg|Anthony turning on the light File:SpookedWiggles44.jpg File:SpookedWiggles45.jpg File:SpookedWigglesWigglyTrivia1.png|"Is there really a monster outside?" File:SpookedWigglesWigglyTrivia2.png|"Will The Wiggles discover Captain Feathersword and Dorothy the Dinosaur outside?" File:SpookedWiggles-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"Are they too spooked to know the difference?" File:SpookedWiggles46.jpg File:SpookedWiggles47.jpg GregandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:SpookedWiggles48.jpg|''"But I'm sure I saw a Monster outside."'' File:SpookedWiggles49.jpg File:SpookedWiggles50.jpg|''"It's just me, Jeff."'' File:SpookedWiggles51.jpg File:SpookedWiggles52.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|''"Over there, at the window."'' File:SpookedWiggles54.jpg File:JeffandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:SpookedWiggles56.jpg|''"See, There's nothing there."'' File:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain File:MurrayandDorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:MurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|''"Wiggles, Wiggles."'' File:SpookedWiggles60.jpg|''"What is it, Murray?"'' File:SpookedWiggles61.jpg|''"I think i saw a monster..."'' File:SpookedWiggles62.jpg|''"...No, two monsters."'' File:SpookedWiggles63.jpg|''"Stop This, There's no such thing as monsters"'' File:SpookedWiggles64.jpg|''"What was that?"'' File:SpookedWiggles65.jpg|''"What was what?"'' File:SpookedWiggles66.jpg|''"I told you i saw something."'' GregandJeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:SpookedWiggles67.jpg|''"Stop being silly."'' File:SpookedWiggles68.jpg GregandMurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Murray running File:TheOtherWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:SpookedWiggles70.jpg File:TheWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|''"I think we better hide."'' File:SpookedWiggles72.jpg|Jeff hiding File:SpookedWiggles73.jpg|Anthony turning off the light File:SpookedWiggles74.jpg File:SpookedWiggles75.jpg|Greg and Murray hiding behind Jeff's armchair File:SpookedWiggles76.jpg|''"It's the Monster, I think there's two of them."'' File:SpookedWiggles77.jpg File:SpookedWiggles78.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyandMurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:SpookedWiggles80.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:SpookedWiggles81.jpg|Dorothy falling onto Anthony and Murray File:SpookedWiggles82.jpg|Help! The monster's got me! Arggh, me too! File:SpookedWiggles83.jpg|Captain Feathersword turning on the light File:CaptainFeatherswordinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:SpookedWiggles85.jpg File:SpookedWiggles86.jpg File:SpookedWiggles87.jpg File:SpookedWiggles88.jpg File:SpookedWiggles89.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Dorothy File:SpookedWiggles91.jpg File:SpookedWiggles92.jpg File:SpookedWiggles93.jpg File:SpookedWiggles94.jpg File:SpookedWiggles95.jpg File:SpookedWiggles96.jpg File:SpookedWiggles97.jpg File:JeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Jeff File:SpookedWiggles99.jpg File:SpookedWiggles100.jpg|Henry's arms File:SpookedWiggles101.jpg|''"The monster! Wiggles, the monster's back!"'' File:SpookedWiggles102.jpg|''"Wiggles!"'' File:HenryinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Henry the Octopus Song: Wags and the Wagettes (Live) File:SpookedWigglesStarTransition.png WagsandTheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles File:WagsandtheWagettestitlecard1.png File:WagsandtheWagettestitlecard2.jpg|Title card Jeff,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the Wagettes SkallyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Skally TheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes TapWags-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Tap Wags" Skally'sTapShoes.jpg|Skally's Tap Shoes WagsandTheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Wags,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Skally and Fluffy Henry the Octopus Segment: Shellovision Shellovision2.jpg|Henry sleeping Shellovision3.jpg|A flashback of Henry getting ready Shellovision4.jpg|Henry waking up Shellophone.jpg|Shellophone Shellovision5.jpg|Henry on Shellophone Shellovision6.jpg|Henry getting ready TheUnderwaterBigBandinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Underwater Big Band Shellovision7.jpg|Henry & the underwater big band Shellovision8.jpg|Henry noticing he forgot to shine his shoes HenryandCassie.jpg|Henry and Cassie Shellovision9.jpg|Everybody cleaning Henry's shoes Shellovision.jpg Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: How to Tie Knots HowtoTieKnots.jpg WagsinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinHowtoTieKnots.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSpookedWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheCatfishBrothersinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Catfish Brothers laughing at the Captain CaptainandtheCatfishBrothers.jpg|''Oh Smarty Pants'' Song: Di Dicki Do Dum (Live) DiDickiDoDum-LivePrologue.jpg|'Let's do Di Dicki Do Dum!' File:DiDickiDoDumtitlecard.jpg|Title card GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg playing red Takamine acoustic guitar SianRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Sian Ryan AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle JosephFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Joseph Field HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Cassie Halloran JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jessica Halloran JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DiDickiDoDum-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries